


All Of Those Tourists Covered With Oil

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Free Use, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Honeymoon, M/M, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sluttification, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Cheren and Bianca arrive in Alola for their honeymoon on the morning a free use law passes, allowing the locals to use the handcuffed and bottomless tourists however they want, and the virgin couple are about to get an Alolan greeting like no other. Anonymous commission.
Series: Feel Free To... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378795
Kudos: 56





	All Of Those Tourists Covered With Oil

From the second they stepped off of the boat, Cheren and Bianca were aware something was wrong. "You're just in time," said the officer checking their passports as they walked up. "First tourists in this port since the new law." With a smile, she grabbed Cheren's hands and pulled them behind his back, cuffing him up and then doing the same to Bianca.

"What are you talking about?" Cheren asked, fumbling against the cuffs suddenly holding his hands back, which became all the more drastic as she went then for his belt. "What law?'

Went into effect this morning," she explained. "All tourists in Alola are now considered fair game under a free use law allowing locals to do whatever they want to tourists, who must walk around in public handcuffed and also bottomless." She tugged Cheren's pants down and took them from him, looking at his dick and then to Bianca. "Not bad," she said, doing the same with Bianca's pants just as quickly. "These will be added to your luggage and brought to the hotel, but you won't be needing them until you're done."

"Cheren," Bianca whined, her cheeks flush as they were ushered away. "You said you were going to do research before you picked our honeymoon destination!"

"I did, I swear," Cheren said. He saw nothing about this law anywhere, which was admittedly by design; this was kept from the press of other regions to not effect Alola's tourism industry, and the newlywed couple were coincidentally the first ones up to be indulged in like this, both completely helpless and confused as they were led out into public, and already they could feel eyes on the from the locals, who admired the two ripe and bottomless tourists being walked out from the docks. It was supposed to be a magical honeymoon for the newlyweds, who came in by ferry to a tropical paradise destination, but instead of sunny smiles, they were greeted with lustful grins.

Someone grabbed Bianca's boob as she walked by, and as she yelped in surprise, Cheren turned toward the man, only for his ass to get smacked and for him to almost leap up in surprise. Neither was prepared to confront the sudden pressures upon them now, looking nervously around at the situation with no clear idea how they were going to get around these new challenges, their hands locked up behind their backs and no sympathetic eyes on them anywhere.

"We'll be fine," Bianca said. "Let's just get up to our hotel room and think about it."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Cheren said, only to watch a man walk up to his wife, tug her top up, and begin greedily fondling her ample chest. In a flare of aggression that wasn't exactly like him, Cheren shouted, "Get your hands off of my wife!" He'd been on Alolan soil mere minutes and already he had no patience for what was going on, and he wanted an end put to all of it immediately.

But the men just laughed at him. Another came up from behind him, pushing a finger up his ass, and Cheren nearly leapt up out of his shoes as his cock bolted to arousal in surprise. "What's wrong, boy? Hard from seeing your wife's fat tits, get groped, or from this finger up your ass?"

Another said, "This is some real fresh meat. Allow me to welcome you and your perfect tits to Alola."

Cheren winced, and Bianca realized that her husband's pride was likely to cause them a lot of problems if she let it. "I-it's okay, Cheren. Let's just get through this. It's the law, right? You don't want to get into any deeper trouble, let's just go along." She wasn't happy with it, but she wasn't able to do much else about it, enduring the treatment and the heat, the hands squeezing at her. More hands followed, men fondling her without a care and imposing upon her the creeping wickedness of something raw, something she wished she knew how to respond to, but there wasn't much reason or sense to be found here, and she was due for the depraving of a lifetime.

"Don't worry about your husband, blondie. Just focus on us." She was shoved down to her knees, whining as one of them pushed their cocks into her mouth, and Bianca's eyes widened in terror as she realized she lost her oral virginity not to the man she loved, but to a random Alolan stranger grabbing the back of her head and pulling her down. Shuddering in confusion, Bianca began to suck, desperate and confused in the way she worked her head back and forth to the pace she was guided in, worked over by the man greedily using her and holding back no shame in the advance of his lusts, a feeling and a harshness she hadn't the slightest hope of dealing with.

Bianca's brow furrowed, worries hitting her as the man fucked her mouth, guiding her into a rough and senseless mess of sensation and lust she had no hope of dealing with, struggling to process what he wanted and the ways he took it from her, the other men pushing their cocks into her face. "Smile," one of them said, and the men began to rub their dicks on her face and tend to them with reckless joy while she remained cuffed and helpless, cockslapping the sweet blonde and delighting in how helpless she looked. Bianca was confused, frightened, left with no sense of what was going on or how to deal with any of it, but she felt like she didn't have a choice when it came to pushing on harder and giving up to the demands made of her.

Off to the side, Cheren wasn't faring too much better. His anal virginity wasn't something he'd been planning on giving his wife, but the cock pushing into his ass certainly left him struggling under the surprise and weirdness of some fucking unexpected feelings, the gym leader letting out confused gasps in response to the weird heat that took him. He didn't quite know how to respond to all of it, didn't know how to deal with the tension and the waves of bubbling weirdness and wrongness taking him, but he didn't have a choice. "Fuck, slow down," he groaned, as if he was in any position to argue.

All that earned him was a raw smack across his ass. "Bitch boys don't give the orders on this island," the man shot back, and worked faster back and forth with a very singular and direct goal in mind, his hips pumping away carelessly. There was something primal and wicked about the chance to pound onward, plundering his ass and imposing upon Cheren the most wicked of sensations, pushing his limits and leaving him to melt under the heat and weirdness of what was coming over him, wishing he knew how to deal with this but failing to handle the frustration and pressure of a cock fucking his ass with such speed and such fervor, imposing greater dizziness and weirdness upon him.

Cum flooded into Bianca's mouth, and the poor blonde pulled back in surprise, the taste of cum so confusing and so heavy upon her tongue, and she wished she understood what she was tasting and how to handle the pungent flavour. It was perplexing, and she swallowed it all down, left so deep in the confused thought and wonder about what she had just done that the two cocks getting jerked off into her face shooting all over her caught her off guard, made Bianca shriek in surprise and try to pull back, only for a hand to grab the back of her head and instead pull her greedily right back down onto another cock again.

There felt like no stopping to any of this. It was a lot, and the kind of a lot that nothing could really be done about. Bianca whimpered and rocked about back and forth as she sucked another cock, as she gave in to the weirdness being demanded of her, and more guys followed. "Don't just suck one. Move around!" Bianca was startled by the words, and did as she was told, switching to another man's cock, as Bianca fell deeper into what she was doing, confused and heating up but finding that maybe that wasn't very bad; something inside of her began to light up with a weird demand and something she felt wholly unprepared to face.

Bianca sort of liked this.

This blowbang was a frustrating way to lose her original virginity. She sucked back and forth between them, tossed into the deep end by weird sensations she wished she understood, but she wasn't able to really make much of this, letting her mouth do all the work and stoke the fires of something fierce inside of her, letting things get the better of her. She wished she knew what she was doing, but Bianca was running on instinct, and the idea she had some cocksucking instinct inside of her was a frightening thought, but she let it happen. She didn't feel like she had a choice. 

Sucking the cocks hotter and deeper down, not knowing how to deal with her indulgences but knowing that she wanted let this happen, easing back and forth with something tense and enticing, a pleasure and a heat that felt curiously enticing, pulling her down deeper into this heavy, burdensome mess of want. Feelings she didn't have the faintest hope of dealing with surged up through her and pulled her into the throes of pure chaos. It was something curious and hot that began to take her and left her feeling way too eager to suck these dicks for her own good rather than just for her safety.

Over by the side, Cheren was similarly torn up and conflicting. He sat in the lap of the man who'd claimed his ass, bouncing up and down the shaft as another man walked up to claim his mouth, pulling him greedily down into position and rocking him along his cock, making him suck and adore the dick with all of his focus, left struggling to deal with the pressures and the weirdness expected of him, shoved into a world of frustration and heat too dizzy for him to really know what to make of it. There were so many conflicting and challenging feelings here that needed to be dealt with, and he didn't have the time or mental acuity to think about them in any constructive way, too busy getting bounced up and down a cock while he sucked on another.

Cheren wished he understood what eh was doing and how this all become something so frustrating and so weird that it just had to be expressed. His ass was filled p with the thick cock, fucking down onto it as his own heaved and twitched under the pressure being applied to him, and his cock remained untouched, heaving about and aching with a growing hazy frustration meant to ruin him. He wished he understood these feelings in a way that might help him figure out what was going on here, but foggy messes of elation and weirdness provided him with something he didn't know how to confront, and the more that it took him, the less ready he was to face the idea he was starting to like this.

In contrast, the blowbanging mess Bianca found herself overwhelmed by was really starting to get to her. Working her head in all directions to suck down big cocks without a care, the blonde was quickly learning how much she loved sucking dick, carelessly veering off in all directions, uncaring and reckless in the pursuit of something she knew was over the line, but which she couldn't for the life of her want to feel stop. Everything she did was a steeper expression of her needs, and the desires throbbed out of control, spit strands falling from her lips as she pursued these hazy desires with little ability to discern sense from anything else.

"Your cocks taste so good," Bianca whimpered, a gesture of capitulation now to the men keeping up their vulgar use of her mouth, and everything eager and wild in the way that Bianca gave in to them showed them that they were pushing her into some spectacular lows of surrender. Sloppily finding herself in the throes of something unmistakable and hungry, Bianca didn't think about how she shouldn't have been like this, didn't consider the ways she was way out of line and pushing harder into something that felt oddly liberating in some fucked up way, and it urged her to keep sucking, even throating the cocks a little bit as she gave in to this mess and the thrill of sucking dick, harder, deeper, carelessly exploring things and finding ecstasy in the process.

As the men came, they did so with reckless and gleeful motions, pushing into her mouth or shoving into her face, hosing down the bespectacled blonde with shot after cum as this messy blowbang took its wild turn for the depraved with no indication anything would slow down, this frantic and heated rush of chaos providing the most succinct and harsh approach to treating Bianca to all she could take. It was a lot, but she relished in the joy and in sucking each cock in turn, until she was guzzling down loads with a smile on her face and finally looking over to her husband.

With cum splattered across his face from one facefuck and deep into another, Cheren has never looked so undignified. Cheren was always careful about how he presented him, and that power was robbed of him now as he was bounced up and down on a dick, sucking another and losing all his grasp on a situation that he should have been in better control of. To show such vulnerability was maddening, and his eyes drifted over in worry, catching his smiling wife drenched in cum as the satisfied Alolans pulled back from her, and he was left to meet her smile with a look of utter terror of his own. Was Bianca liking this?

The thought was frightening enough, but Cheren was in for even worse than all of that as his body responded with sudden and feverish intent. With a helpless and panicked cry, the men fucking Cheren came at the same time, and the only response his body had was one of acceptance and surrender as he too gave in, his cock gushing forth with a hands-free orgasm leaving him throbbing in the deepest of shames, twisting in worry and anger but impotently left with nothing to say that would have let him save face in the dizzy frustration of this situation. He had no grounding, no hope, no argument to make. Just shame.

The dicks pulled out of Cheren, and the men laughed as they left him knelt in frustration, his cock twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm, and Bianca made her way over to him. "This was a mistake," Cheren said, looking up at Bianca as he forced himself to his feet and did everything he could do to salvage some ground. "I'm so sorry I brought us here."

"I..." Bianca bit her lip, wondering what to say to Cheren as they began to walk toward the hotel again. She really didn't want to admit to Cheren how much she liked getting blowbanged; it was something so weird and wrong, but she felt elated to be offering herself like she did. "It's okay. I mean it, we can be fine, we just have to get through this." She was unsure as could be, but her smile was bright. "I'm not mad at you."

Cheren felt the heartbreaking pang of knowing that the reason Bianca was okay with it was because she was coming around to the idea she wanted this. It was demoralizing to know she was that eager for it, to know that he was losing ground more and more by the second, but he had no idea how to respond to this. His wife had sucked a bunch of other mens' dicks well before his, and she liked it. This wasn't the wonderful honeymoon he had been hoping for at all, and he worried everything was about to get away from him.

Heading to the hotel was a danger-fraught mess that Cheren did his best to navigate with his head on straight, and he felt like there was danger around every corner, but he felt prepared to make of it what he could. Nervously looking about with little sense of what awaited him in any direction, he was powerless to keep the nasty surprises from creeping up. He and Bianca got groped over and over on their way forward, hands just passively grabbing at them and having a brief bit of fun with their bodies before heading on, and there was nothing he could do about any of it. He felt powerless and helpless, stuck dealing with the grim reality of what was asked of him.

Bianca received the bulk of the groping, but Cheren received harder touching. Degrading comments like "bitch boy" made him shudder, while Bianca got complimented on her full form and was in some ways almost sort of uplifted by it, and there was really nothing that could save either of them now.

A man walked up to Cheren with a big smile on his face. "Are you bisexual?" he asked him, very blatantly. No hello, no offering, no decency. Just a blunt force question

"No," Cheren shot back, even with cum leaking from his ass.

"You will be."

Driven down onto his knees again--this time bent forward with the grip on his cuffs used for leverage--the sound Cheren made as a cock slammed into his ass was a panicked and intense one, his body heaving and shivering under the pressure of being fucked again, right before Bianca's eyes as she watched him go. She was tense and unsure what to say about the way he was treated, full of weird uncertainties and feelings she didn't know how to express, but there was something very intense and very raw in all of this, demanding of her some focus and some surrender that all felt very over the top and excessive. She wished she knew what to say to this.

"It's really hot watching you get fucked," she finally blurted out, her eyes widening with panic as she realized what she was saying. Cheren looked up at her in shock, a clear worry and betrayal across his face, as his blushing wife watched on with little sense of restraint or worry; she couldn't hold back what she felt, even if it was over the line, even if she was falling into the throes of something tense and unrepentant, a weird rush of feelings from all sides that didn't really know where it wanted to stop.

Continuing to sink into this powerlessness with no hope of pulling himself back out, Cheren let out confused, frustrated noises of capitulation, falling ever deeper into this raw panic and a sense that nothing was going to save him from these frustrations, from the depths of weirdness and desperation pushing against him harder. He said Bianca's name with a hurt edge to his voice, not sure how to follow that up as he sank ever lower into the embarrassment of being treated like this, wondering how he could possibly come back from the shameful swell of worry taking him by storm. This was wrong, but a kind of wrong dizzily pushing his limits harder by the second.

"Listen to your girl," the man teased, taunting Cheren as he pushed on harder and fiercer. There was no slowing the pace he kept up, the wild and greedy motions keeping Cheren helpless, stuck in place and treated to the most thorough and senselessness anal indulgence, a rush of aggression and greed showing off no reason to slow down. "If she thinks you getting fucked is hot, then you'd better start offering this tight ass up." Some smacks helped punctuate his aggression, and deeper still Cheren fell into the heat and the wickedness of letting go. No sense, no mercy, just the wild fucking of Cheren's ass, pushing his limits and testing what he could get away with.

Cheren succumbed to all of it. Reluctant and helpless, he blew his load with a wild shove of cum gushing into his ass again, flooding him with hot spurts of seed driving him to another hands free orgasm, another gush of cum spraying onto the ground as vocal panic and the open, helpless sense that he was done for conquered him, flaunting the depths of what Cheren was due and what awaited him in this fall.

Bianca looked apologetic, sheepish, unsure what to say and not knowing how to offer help to her husband given how much she liked what she saw. "Let's keep moving," she said, hoping for some way to make this not sting as much, but she could see the frustration in Cheren's eyes. The conflict.

Cheren didn't know how to feel about what was happening. The way this all kept building and bubbling inside of him brought on so many conflicting sensations,and the more he tried to make sense of it, the less he found that any of this really made much sense. He was struggling here, wishing he knew what to say and how to express it properly, and the truth was, there wasn't a good way to. He struggled under this weirdness and this heat, feeling so warm and gooey all over after getting fucked that he worried about how he was coming across to his wife. This wasn't good for him at all, but he didn't know how to communicate the emotional mess twisting around inside of him as he stood before her.

Only for it not to matter anyway, as another man grabbed hold of Bianca and dragged her to the ground right in front of him. She went without complain or worry, giving in to the demands and weirdness of a situation so sudden and strange, driven onto her back by am an sitting down on her face and ramming his cock right down her throat without a care. Bianca choked in surprise and delight, shuddering under the sudden heat and weirdness of being filled like this, driven over the line by a mess of aggression and fervor that left no time for her to deal with what happened. It simply did.

Gagging loudly on the hefty cock forcing its way into her mouth, Bianca was faced with a lot to suddenly deal with, a burning and aggressive rush of pleasure coming on quickly and leaving no time for her to think straight, struggling and choking loudly on the dick aggressively claiming her throat and subjecting her to a senseless and hopeless treatment. Her virgin throat struggled around the dick and the ways it pounded so harshly down her gullet, forcing her in the messy struggle to give in bit by bit to a greater hopelessness, a dizzy sense that she was completely unable to grasp these feelings, and as she went, a deeper sense of readiness tore her apart from within.

If she had hands, they would have been between her legs. Feeling this cock battering her throat helped Bianca sink deeper into the excited certainty that this was exactly what she wanted, and there was no use in hiding or fighting it. Sucking dick was something Bianca was rapidly becoming addicted to, and she was completely shameless about pursuing that joy now for the sake of letting it all go, leaning into this mad heat and a desire getting out of control. It was a lot to try and tackle, but she welcomed the pleasure and the indulgence. A ferocious expression of utter pleasure and desire made for too much to handle, and there was something that just had to be accepted. She loved this, and happily dealt with the struggle of her throat around the cock without a care.

At once, Cheren couldn't watch this happen but also couldn't keep his eyes away. The frustration and panic of seeing his wife get throatfucked while he stood there awkward, dripping with cum and still rock hard, made for something absolutely baffling. He didn't understand how this was all happening, and the emotion weight bogging him down became a more drastic and heavy mess of something that he couldn't do a damn thing to deal with. He couldn't help but sink ever deeper, and was a sign of things to come.

Bianca kept sucking and slurping and enduring the pressure until finally the man was done with her, pulling up at the last second and blasting cum all over her face, a splattered mess of spunk that topped up the mess already on her face, and she looked overjoyed, moaning and writhing in pleasure. "I'm sorry Cheren, but I love sucking cock! I love it so much!" She wasn't holding it back now, no matter how much saying it felt like she was betraying her husband. "And I love watching you get fucked! I love all of it, and I know we haven't had our first time yet, but I love being a slut so much."

The sight of the woman he loved lying fuck-addled and gasping out depravity into the air filled Cheren with a lot of foggy, confused feelings, a conflicted mess he had no idea what to make of, as his lust fought against his inner decency to make for something helpless. This was serious, heavy, and wasn't going to let up for anything, pulling him into the depraved heat. Someone pulled Bianca up, and another man came up from behind Cheren.

"You haven't even had your first time yet?" the man snickered into Cheren's ear. "Why don't we change that?"

Bianca was much more fidgety and eager as she was shoved against her husband, lacking in all the reluctance and panic that kept Cheren from really owning up to what was happening, but the very direct summation of this pressure made for something he had no time or hope of arguing against. He was shoved up against Bianca, their bodies going flush together as a hand seized his cock and guided it right into her. His cock pushed right into his wife's snug hole, the losing of their virginity in its most technical sense to each other, but only as men shoved their dicks into the Unovans from behind, making it a tense and frustrating push into depravity and heat neither could bear.

"I didn't want it to be this way," Cheren groaned, his head low and his cheeks flush as he received the pounding from behind. "I'm so sorry, Bianca. I didn't want it to be like this at all."

"No, it's good," Bianca replied. "Please, Cherry..." She tapped into his pet name here for the first time in all of this. "I know you don't want to admit it, but come with me. Be happy getting fucked. We're having our first time, and even if strangers are fucking our asses, I don't want to have any other kind of a first time. Join me!" She pushed her lips against his, her legs pressing up against his hips to pull him in tighter as she felt the joy of the man she loved inside of her, no matter the way. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bianca." The pleasure was there. He didn't know what to make of it or how to handle the ways it tore through him, but the raw, burning sensation of being fucked definitely brought on a lot of hazy feelings that didn't care for a second if Cheren was wanted to get fucked or not; he was stuffed full while Bianca's tight, slick hole held around his shaft, and the motions of the thrusts into his ass pushed him forward to keep him fucking Bianca. Back and forth he pumped, thrusting deep into her as his ass was used as a plaything for another man, and he just felt like he couldn't resist this much longer. "I love you so much!"

"So come with me," she whined. "Our love won't change, but we can be sluts together. Get fucked all we want, just like this." She pressed tighter against him, kissing him more as she did her best to keep the hunger and the aggression high, wanting to walk a strange line and not knowing how to contain the desires screaming through her, but she knew she had to try. This was a lot to try and deal with, but it felt so wild and so powerful that she just had to, keeping it all up and enticing Cheren to break with her.

There was no hope for Cheren. He could feel the cock in his ass pounding away, feel the snug embrace of Bianca's pussy, stuck in the middle and burning under the rush of pleasure he felt hopeless against, struggling and pleading, and it didn't feel like he really ha a reason to anymore. He had to give in to it. It was just too much now, and to continue fighting it felt fruitless. It felt so good, and the temptation that Bianca offered him, of being happier with her than miserable and trying to put up walls, enticed him more effectively than anything else could have, providing that final little pull down into depravity he needed.

All at once, everyone came, and with it went the last of Cheren's resistance. Bianca begged around his cock and the cock in his ass pumped him full of cum, Bianca taking an anal creampie of her own, but the most drastic response was in Cheren, who hollered as he filled his wife with his cum and succumbed to the helpless desperation and temptation he was finally too weak to resist, pumping her full of a messy, wild load that had Bianca squealing in joy, happy that her husband was along with her in this, meting out hungrier kisses and delighting in how readily the two lost each other.

Collapsing to their knees, the couple continued to kiss, holding in against one another with the heavy desire and pressure really leaving nothing for them to do but succumb. The pleasure was incredible, a rush of intensity and desire, vigor, heat. Everything all at once, maybe too powerful and intense for her to deal with, and their smoldering surrender offered up pure desperation. They made out right in the middle of the open street, public desperation with their pants still gone and their bodies ready to give in.

A man interrupted them, pulling them apart with a wicked smirk "I'm not touching you two sluts," he said, "but my Machamp here will."

Cheren and Bianca looked in confusion toward him, only for the Machamp in question to come up from behind, grabbing the two newlyweds' heads and pulling them in toward his oversized cock. Bianca was already so happily addicted to blowjobs, but Cheren was finally happy to accept it too, starting to sink into the pleasure and licking all over the shaft as he and his wife succumbed once more to the demands, joining in the hungry, happy worship of this cock together for their own desperate indulgence.

Joining in kisses and slavish, slobbering delight against the dick of a Pokemon, Bianca and Cheren joined together in pure desperation, a senseless show of heat and need that could not be held back, and to accept that was everything. Their honeymoon had taken a perverse turn, and the two broken, happy newlyweds weren't going to have the relaxing tropical retreat they expected, but in its place would be something they enjoyed more. Something to leave them ravenously overwhelmed and unsure if they even wanted to return to Unova when all was said and done. Could they just stay in Unova and happily be free use fucktoys for the locals?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
